La verdadera familia
by Kristy SR
Summary: Teddy solo quería ver a familia, pero cuando se mira al espejo, se encuentra con una sorpresa.


Nota: _Este fic participa en el reto_**_"Espejo de Oesed"_**_del foro _**_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**_. _Lo he escrito a la carrera porque he estado este mes algo liada y no he podido hacerlo hasta última hora. Es cortito y apresurado, pero es lo que me ha salido. Quería hacer escrito algo más original, pero mi imaginación no trabaja rápido cuando hay prisa.

* * *

**La verdadera familia**

* * *

Era Navidad. La Sala Común de Hufflepuff estaba decorada con muerdago y lazos navideños. Todo el mundo hablaba sobre los planes que iban a hacer esas vacaciones e intentaban averiguar que le iban a regalar este año. Sin embargo, un joven de un extraño pelo azul eléctrico estaba sentado en un sillón mirando el fuego con expresión ausente.

Escuchaba de fondo los comentarios entusiasmados de sus compañeros, pero él solo era capaz de pensar —como tantas veces— qué habría pasado si su familia estuviese viva. ¿Habría decidido quedarse en Hogwarts o hubiera ido a su casa? ¿Se hubieran ido de vacaciones? ¿Tendría hermanos? ¿Tendría una carta, una vez por semana, en la que sus padres le contaban lo mucho que le echaban de menos?

Casi un mes atrás, le había enviado una carta a su abuela contándole que había decidido quedarse este año en el castillo. Le pareció algo normal, ya que solían quedarse alguna vez los alumnos en el castillo para ver las decoraciones y fiestas que se hacían en el castillo; y estando ya en su cuarto año, todavía no se había quedado ninguna vez. Pero lo que ella no sabía, es que había decidido quedarse porque no le aparecía ir a la cena de Navidad de los Weasley. No porque no le gustara estar con ellos, sino porque alguna veces se sentía un poco incómodo ante su presencia, y más con este tipo de celebraciones. Era un ambiente muy familiar, y sentía que él no pintaba nada en ella. Podía parecer un poco egoísta, pero no podía evitar mirar con anhelo como sus _primos_eran abrazados y mimados por sus padres. Él _quería _algo así.

Además, tenía que comprobar si la historia que le había contado su padrino era auténtica.

Ese verano, Harry le había contado lo que le había ocurrido en su primer año con un extraño espejo, y quería verlo con sus propios ojos. No había tenido ocasión de merodear por el castillo desde su llegada; y las vacaciones era la ocasión perfecta porque, aparte de que no tenían clase, le habían comentado que los profesores no hacían tantas patrullas de vigilancia por las noches.

No sabía si solo aparecía en algunos momentos determinados (ya que en el castillo podía ocurrir cualquier cosa), pero él decidió no arriesgarse e ir más o menos a la misma hora en la que había ido su padrino. Por otra parte, Harry le había dicho que podría volver locos a las personas; incluso que él mismo lo había pasado mal cuando dejó de acudir allí. Pero Ted tenía ir. Ver, aunque fuese solo por una única vez, a su familia.

Así que, cuando a las doce de la noche la última persona que había en la Sala Común se fue a su cuarto, aprovechó el momento para escabullirse sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Sabía que corría el riesgo de que le pillase alguno de los profesores, pero con un poco de suerte, eso no pasaría. Era un riesgo que había decidido correr.

Subió silencioso al primer piso, el lugar en el que se encontraba la biblioteca, y empezó a buscar. La mayoría de las aulas de ese pasillo estaba desocupadas desde hacía bastantes años y casi nadie entraba en ellas. En algunas, encontró antiguos pupitres; en otros, habitación vacías en la que el que se podía oler el polvo que había en ellas; pero nada del espejo.

Sabía que la historia podía no ser cierta (o que el espejo hubiese sido movido de allí a lo largo del tiempo), pero la esperanza de encontrarlo se había adueñado de él.

Apenado, volvió a dirigirse a su Sala Común para irse a la cama, cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Alguna que otra vez había oído hablar a George, Ginny y Harry de una extraña sala con la capacidad de darte lo que querías. Allí, ellos habían estado mientras que participaron en una especie club de Defensa.

Con algo de esperanza, se dirigió al séptimo piso.

Por un par de veces, se encontró con varios profesores, y tuvo que esconderse mientras que pasaban de largo, por lo que tardó cerca de una hora en llegar al lugar; y cuando estuvo allí, apareció la puerta, deseando que estuviera el espejo dentro.

Poco a poco, la abrió y se encontró en un cuarto en el que apenas había luz. En el fondo, se encontraba un gran espejo con una extraña inscripción: _"Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse"_.

Sonrió feliz; y anduvo despacio hacía el espejo.

Con cada paso que daba, los nervios empezaron a adueñarse de él; y antes de que se diese cuenta, se encontró delante del espejo.

Al principio no vio nada, pero poco a poco se formaron las siluetas de varias personas. Un hombre de pelo negro azabache y ojos esmeralda estaba a su lado junto a una mujer un poco mayor; ambos sonriéndole con gran afecto.

Miró el espejo desconcertado. Había esperado encontrarse con sus padres, no con Harry y a su abuela Dromeda.

Estuvo mirando el espejo, hasta que se dio cuenta lo que había pasado. Él deseaba conocer a su familia, y por mucho que quisiera a su padres, no los consideraba su auténtica familia, sino a ellos; las personas que siempre habían estado ahí junto a él.

Miró el espejo una vez más, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de su pequeña desilusión; y continuación, se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y olvidando el espejo en aquella sala.

* * *

Bueno, pues esto es. Druida me ha convencido de publicarlo, aunque sigue sin gustarme demasiado. En fin, ¿tomates? xD


End file.
